


Discrete

by Lilbug121



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: A vague AU in which everything is magically ok, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy decides to tell Penny that he is Dr.Horrible. She takes the news better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrete

Billy had been expecting a variety of reactions from Penny when he decided to tell her he was a villain; fear, shock, anger, the scenarios in his mind almost always ended in either yelling or tears. He was preparing himself for the worst, possibly losing the love of his life thanks to his vocation. 

What he did not prepare for was relieved laughter.

"Oh is _that_ all. I already knew _that_. You had me worried, it sounded like you had some big life-altering news."

"What do you mean is that all? You knew? How?"

He was shocked. He had always been so careful, Penny must be a genius if she-

"We've been doing laundry right next to each other for what seems like forever. How many people in this town other than Dr. Horrible would have a lab coat in their weekly wash?"

Oh. 

"You should probably be more discrete about washing that in the future, by the way."


End file.
